shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Strange Silver
Original author: Unknown ''Pokemon ''is a franchise that I got in to a bit later than most others. I grew up in a super-religious family who would often ban or strictly regulate anything that they didn't like even if the reason was well... to put it lightly... complete bullshit. Harry Potter, Terminator, and yes, Pokemon were banned from the home due to one reason or another. Later on in life in the early 2000s, I finally got my hands on a Pokemon game; Pokemon Emerald. My favorite Pokemon was Rayquaza. It was the only game that I never got tired of. While I tend to get into swings with video games, Emerald was a game that I could never seem to put down. Fast-forward to 2014. I was up late at night, 3 AM to be exact. I was browsing the net for interesting Pokemon hacks when I got an email from an anonymous user. The address was a jumble of numbers and boxes, as if it was in a foreign language that didn't use English s. There was a single attached file. A .NDS file that could be used with an R4 card. The name of the file was simply "Pokemon Soul Silver". Nothing more. I decided to transfer the ROM to my micro SD-Card. I put the card in, turned the 3DS on, and then loaded up the game. It started of normally, with the Lugia intro and the save file. I created a new save. Instead of the normal Professor Oak intro, I was in Gold's room. I was playing as an entirely different character. I checked the player card. I was playing as a buff teenager with black hair, a black shirt with a purple Pokeball logo on it, black joggers and black shoes. Numerous Tattoos depicting dragon and ghost-type iconography were present on his upper arms, and hands. I honestly thought he looked way cooler than Gold. I checked my party and his team was comprised of high-level powerhouses: Level 96 Giratina, Level 81 Typhlosion, Level 64 Gyrados, Level 72 Honchkrow, Level 91 Absol, and a Level 100 Machamp. "Hell yeah!" I said. Giratina and Absol were my favorite Pokemon. I was wondering.. why was I in Gold's Room? Curious, I went downstairs. Gold's mother was there. Her sprite looked mournful, as if she just lost something precious. Did gold die? Whatever the case, I walked over to her and talked to her. "Erofey.. you need to find him. He went to the dark cave and he hasn't returned for 11 hours. The police and their Pokemon went searching for him and they haven't come back. Please.... do something. Your Pokemon are powerful, you have to do something.." Erofey was the must've been the name of the character I was playing as. I was invested at this point. Very slightly creeped out, but more interested than anything. Apparently, Gold ventured into the dark cave, and It was up to me to find him. I walked outside. It was night-time and raining, which was strange, as it never rains in New Bark Town. I used Giratina's fly ability to quickly get to dark cave. I walked in. Everything was normal. None of my Pokemon had flash, so I went to the bag, and taught Absol the Flash TM. Again, everything was normal until I came across an opening in the cave that I was unfamiliar with. It was a large, slightly disturbing looking opening in the rocks with a warning sign next to it. I didn't know how I never noticed this before. I walked into it. I spawned in a large damped hallway with bones here and there, and torches. It was a very eerie, and what made it creepier was the fact that there were no random encounters and no ambient music or sound. The only sounds were the footsteps of Erofey and the sounds of my Pokemon if I talked to them. And then something happened, I heard a noise. It sounded like a Dragonite's cry, but slowed down with a moan like sound. My heart began to race. I didn't know what to expect, and I could tell that my Erofey felt the same because he would sometimes turn around without me doing anything. After a few minutes of mindless exploring, I came across an obvious man-made door. The door was completely demolished. Someone or something broke it down it looked like. I walked through it and I was meat with two choices on where to go. I went right. There was a door that was intact. I entered but was meat with a dead end. I went to the other door. This is when things got interesting. A when I walked up to the door, a "cutscene" happened. Erofey walked up to the door and attempted to open it; it was locked. He then got Absol's pokeball out. Right when the Absol was about to perform a Cut attack on the door, the strange sound played again and the Absol immediately turned round and got in front of Erofey, as if it was ready to protect him from whatever monster lurked through these caves. Absol then destroyed the door. When I entered the room, I noticed a small object that looked sort of like camera lying on the ground. Erofey walked over to it, and a video began to play. The screen went black for a few seconds, and then another scene happened. I saw Gold walking down the hallway. He had an Entei behind him. Like before, I would sometimes hear that creepy sound, and Gold, or his Pokemon reacted the same way Erofey did. He then came across the same door that I just entered and went through it. He was standing in the same room I'm in right now. I then heard what sounded like an 8-bit banging sound. I noticed that two of three of the doors in the room were boarded up, as if someone tried to keep something in or out. Suddenly, a ton of cyan-colored tentacle monsters came poured out of one of the doors. These things were small. They resembled a Omantye, but without the shell and with 4 eyes instead of just 2, and a cyan colored body, and that fucking sound. Entei used flamethrower, which took out a good amount of the entities, but there were too many. They quickly engulfed Entei, and did, what I assumed, ate him. Gold whipped out a Pokeball and a Houndoom came out. As like before, Houndoom tried to fight them off, but failed. Gold tried to get away but was quickly surrounded and consumed... I was then returned to current events. "I gotta get out of here.... NOW..." Erofey said. I then heard the same banging sound as before, and before any of the monsters came, I rushed out of the room. More of them came flodding out of the cracks in the walls. After a few minutes, I finally made it out of that god-forsaken cave. There was something off, though. I flew to Cherrygrove City. The buildings were destroyed, bodies on the streets. The monsters have escaped the cave and.... killed everyone and destroyed everything. I flew to New Bark Town and went into Gold's house. His mother was no where to be found. There wasn't any objective after this; no more missions, battles or anything else of the sort. *** I have no idea who made this hack. I don't know if the person who sent it to me was the creator. I did some research and some other people were also sent the hack, but none of these individuals had any info on the unknown original creator of the hack. Category:Pokemon Category:Video games Category:Mysteries Category:Items Category:Hacked games Category:ROM hacks